There You Are Again
by thebelleoftheball
Summary: A sweet story of rekindled romance. When time does not extinguish a flame but allows love to grow into something strong and real. Blair returns after leaving Chuck to explore her career, will their timing finally be right? The Chair I wish could happen.
1. Chapter 1

Some things never change she thought to herself as she took inventory of the lavish ballroom holding New York's upper crust's latest gala. It had been a few years since she'd been at an event in this particular venue, but they were all the same. The charities changed and the themes were always different, but the people never changed. Members of the world's most elite gathering to congratulate each other on successes, personal and professional, while trying to one up each other with their charitable donations, and if they were lucky maybe leave with a new lover. Whether back in New York or in Paris where she had been living since working on her post-grad, all the black-tie events Blair Waldorf had been to in her life all blended together. The dresses, the dancing, the drinks, the dates. At 28 years old there were countless functions like this she had been to; being a New York socialite, this was what she was raised to do. So she stood with her champagne in hand in a long fitted black Dior gown and took in the room reveling in the comfort of being back in New York society.

This event in particular was being held in the Grand Ballroom of the Plaza, the charity du jour was raising funds to send aid to Africa. She had been back in New York for work for three days before her best friend Serena insisted she make her reemergence to New York society by attending as her date. It hadn't taken much convincing to get her here. Blair had always loved playing the part of society princess, and at 28 she had never felt more confident in her own skin. She was glowing after making a round around the room being fawned over by men and women she had not seen since moving to France. Everyone was vying for their chance to speak to her. After an hour she excused herself to the bar for champagne and a moment to soak the night in.

She was brought out of her deep thoughts when the dance floor parted and she was able to see across the ballroom. There he was. Serena had told her he was going to be there, a fact she kept in mind while choosing her dress and getting ready for the evening. Standing talking to two older gentlemen and their much younger wives, Chuck Bass seemed to be in the middle of telling an amusing story that had his audience chuckling along with him. Blair's heart fluttered in recognition of it's old love. He looked the same but different...he had become a man while she was gone. He had filled out more, and seemed to carry himself with more ease. She knew she was staring, but couldn't force herself to look away. And then as if by fate, as the fates have a way of doing, Chuck's eyes rose from the people he was conversing with and met hers. He froze mid-gaze as if he was seeing things, and then a smile slowly crept across his face. He rose his glass of champagne to Blair as if toasting her. Blair felt a smile grow on her own face while she raised her glass in return.

She watched him excuse himself and slowly walk across the room towards her. Blair felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest. Her hands became clammy as she took a sip of champagne trying anything to calm her nerves. He strode up to her; she held her breath. Her thoughts running a mile a minute, "God he looks good! I hope my lips are still glossed! I'm going to need more champagne! What am I going to say? God he looks really good!" She took a long drawl of breath as he finally approached her.

"I heard a rumor that Blair Waldorf was going to be here tonight," his dark eyes staring into hers as if reading her soul. His face was kind, his voice was soft and sincere, "but I didn't want to believe it until I saw you with my own eyes. Blair, you look even more beautiful than I remember, if that is possible." he said with the smallest laugh.

"Chuck." She didn't trust herself to say anything else at the moment. There he was. The man she had loved since she was 17 years old. She had fantasized about this moment for years. Since the day she left him begging her not to go in his suite at the Empire all that time ago. She didn't know what to expect from their reunion. Would he still be bitter, upset? Would he be happy to see her again? She had grown so much since leaving New York seven years before, had he changed as well?

They stood there looking into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Chuck shook his head slightly almost as if snapping himself out of a daydream. With his signature Bass smirk he took the champagne glass out of her hand placing it and his own glass down on a table and began escorting her to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear, "Dance with me Waldorf." His breath on her neck made chills crawl up her spine. "Okay." She replied softly letting him lead her to the dance floor and take her in his arms. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. Blair Waldorf had never felt more at home anywhere than right here in the Plaza in Chuck Bass's arms.

When he had looked up to see Blair Waldorf staring at him from across the room he felt all the air in lungs rush out. Serena had warned him that Blair was back in town and would be attending the gala that evening, however he had not been able to properly process what that meant until he saw her standing there. In a long black curve hugging low cut gown that showed off all his favorite parts of her, her dark curls pulled up showing off the neck he had worshiped so many times, she was almost an apparition. When he lifted he glass to her she responded in same while arching her eyebrow, he felt his feet moving almost as if against his own will across the room towards her. He didn't know what he would say or do once he got to her, but he was still like a moth to the flame even after all these years.

Once he was standing in front of her he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arm and shower her with kisses and terms of endearment. He wanted to touch her to make sure she was real, really standing there in front of him. He wanted to pick her up and spin her around and announce to the whole ballroom and the world that his Blair had come back to him. But he froze. She hadn't been his Blair Waldorf since she claimed she couldn't be with him until she had become the woman he deserved and left him for Paris seven years earlier. He didn't know what to say to her, but he knew he had to feel her, hold her. He lead her to the dance floor, and even though his nerves were going crazy nothing had ever felt more natural than holding her close in his arms guiding her around the dance floor.

Chuck was the first to break the silence as they danced. "So, what gives this city the great pleasure of a royal visit from it's former Queen B?" he teased.

Blair lifted her eyes to meet his. They were both smiling, brown eyes on brown filled with genuine happiness. "I heard I had some old minions that were getting out of hand and needed a good take down."

He threw his head back with a loud laugh at her response, and with that the ice was broken and they were old friends catching up. "Please say it wasn't another tights as pants fiasco!"

She faux huffed, "Any self respecting New Yorker knows that tights are not pants!" They were both laughing in earnest now as they continued their dance.

They continued laughing and dancing until the song was over. Without having the excuse of dancing to be in each others arms, they pulled away from each other awkwardly. Neither one knowing what move to make next.

Chuck broke the silence, "Well, um, thank you for the dance Blair." He turned to walk away when she called for him. He held his breath while he turned back towards not really knowing what he was holding it for, but knowing he wasn't ready to be away from her.

Blair fidgeted as she tried to find the courage to speak her mind to him. Normally more self possessed she began to ramble, "Chuck, um, maybe, is there, well would you like to maybe go somewhere and maybe catch up? Its just that its been so long and I want to hear about everything you've been up to and..."

Chuck sensing her nervousness and knowing he felt just as nervous cut her off, "Blair, would you like to go somewhere quieter and talk? I would love to catch up with everything you've been up to."

Blair exhaled loudly and smiled. "I would really like that."

Taking her hand in his he began leading her away from the crowded room, grabbing an unopened bottle of Dom and two glasses with him as he guided her to his limo. They passed by Serena and Nate who had been standing near the door in a heated conversation.

"Blair" Serena called out to her passing friend, "And Chuck. Look Nate, Blair _AND_ Chuck." The blonde had missed the brunette couple's dance due to her fight with her on again boyfriend and was caught completely off guard at the two making their quick escape from the Plaza.

Without missing a stride, Blair turned her head back to her best friend as she was on her way out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow for brunch S." Leaving the two blondes staring at the door their friends had just left out of in disbelief. Whatever they were arguing over long forgotten.

"Well, looks like you owe me $200. They couldn't even make it through the evening without jumping right back into it...or jumping each other." Nate laughed to Serena.

S shook she head and laughed, "Oh man, I have a feeling this is going to be trouble."

The Bass limo cut across the park from the east side at the Plaza to the west and the Empire Hotel's roof top. Chuck popped the Dom and poured two glasses for them. He handed Blair her glass and smiled at her so happy to be there with her. He clinked their glasses, "to catching up."

"To catching up." She responded. She turned and walked over to look out of the New York skyline. "I forgot how beautiful it was from up here."

She heard Chuck come up behind her whisper so softly she almost didn't hear him reply, "Me too." She quickly turned her head to see him staring at her as if she was his savior. Blair felt a chill run over her whole body. Noticing her quiver, Chuck placed his coat over her shoulders. Then they both stood there silently looking over the city, drinking their champagne, listening to the sounds of the city at night, soaking it all and each other in.

They slowly finished their champagne. Neither one wanting to break the comfortable silence. Blair placed her glass down, taking Chucks out of his grip as well. She gently, slowly pushed his coat off her slender shoulders that were glowing in the moonlight. Blair gazed up to Chuck who was too frightened of ruining the moment he couldn't move. Blair reached her hand to Chuck's face softly tracing his left eye brow, then running the tips of her fingers ever so lightly over his lashes, across his cheekbone then down to his chin. Then her fingers lined his full soft lips. Blair raised herself to press her lips ever so softly to his. Neither person moved. They stood there lips barely touching for a moment. Feeling a little braver at the fact that he did not immediately push her away, Blair placed her hands on his broad shoulders and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds later, Chuck began kissing her back with all the pent up passion that had been building all night.

He took her in his arms and kissed her like he had dreamed of for the last seven years. Her arms now wrapped around his neck, Chucks hands began exploring her body with urgency, it had definitely become more womanly over the years. He wanted to feel every inch of her all at once. His desire for her had not waned at all over the years, and hearing her soft moans as her tongue entered his mouth made his whole body throb with need. Once his hand reached the underside of her breast he forced himself to pull back. He knew if he did not stop himself then that there would be no stopping.

They stared into each others eyes, both trying to catch their breath. Blair leaned up to continue kissing, but Chuck stopped her. Blair thought his eyes looked like they were full of love, desire, and hurt too. "Blair" his voice cracked with emotion as he tried to reason with her, "are you sure?" And with the same response she gave him all those years ago when asked the same question, she simply leaned up to his and kissed him with everything she was worth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Please note that in this story nothing after Part 2 of Season 3 happened. So no Chuck's mom/Jack/Empire, Jenny, Paris, Louis, wedding...OR Dan Humphrey. They began dating at the end of Season 2 after high school graduation just like in the show...can't undo those 3 words 8 letters! **_

_**Like all other Chair shippers I'm discouraged at how the writers have portrayed Chuck and Blair's relationship so this is sort of my Chair therapy. I hope there are others out there like me who can get some joy out of this story. It's going to be full of Chair love! And if they[re OCC then that's fine with me bc I kind of hate what their characters have become.  
><strong>_

_Blair starred at the email on her Iphone. It was everything she every she ever wanted. All the reasons why she worked so hard in school; all the plotting and scheming to ensure she was always at the top of her class. That she was always the one standing out among her peers. Yes, there had been a slight detour when Yale didn't happen for her, but she refocused while at Columbia. She was double majoring in Finance and Economics, always on the deans list, and with one semester left until graduation she was well on her way to graduating with honors. Yes, all her hard work had paid off, because she had received her acceptance letter from the University of Paris to get her masters in International Business. It was an elite program only accepting 50 students a year. _

_ She had gotten her acceptance letter to Columbia's International Business program weeks before and Chuck had taken her to dinner at Jean George to celebrate. However, she hadn't told anyone she was applying to the University of Paris because she never dreamed she'd be accepted and didn't see why she should bother mentioning moving out of the country to study, knowing it would upset Chuck, if there was no reason to. Her stomach dropped when she thought of her boyfriend of four years. He had always been supportive of her education and drive, but how would he react to her wanting to move so far away for at least two years? _

_ Biting her lip worry. She honestly hadn't thought she would be given the opportunity to pursue this, but now that the chance of a lifetime was starring her in the face her heart was heavy even thinking about having to give it up. Their relationship had withstood some of the hardest trials of any young adults she knew. Surely Chuck would understand her having to take the opportunity to study in Paris. He was he biggest supporter and understood that her drive to be the best was what made her Blair Waldorf. Blair read the email one more time before heading for a spa day. She was having dinner with Chuck that night and there was no better time than the present to tell him there were going to have a long distance relationship for the next couple of years. She wanted to treat herself and calm her nerves before seeing him. _

Chuck rolled over in bed and stretched his arm out to find the other side of the bed vacant. He popped his eyes open but calmed down when he saw Blair's clothes still scattered around his bedroom. He grabbed his boxer briefs off the floor stepped into them and walked through the apartment looking for Blair. He spotted her standing by the window looking out on the city. The white dress shirt of his she had thrown on contrasted against her dark curls that were still mussed from their night in bed together. Chuck paused for a brief moment to appreciate how good she looked dressed only in his shirt standing in his apartment like she belong there, which in his opinion she did. He walked up behind her in wrapped his arms around her waist breathing her in. "What are you doing out here?"

Blair turned around in his arms to face him. She breathed in deeply, "Just thinking about the last time I was here." She couldn't hide the sad look on her face that thinking about their last night as a couple. They went from unbreakable to strangers after that night.

"I'd rather not thinking about that." His dark eyes were serious for a moment and then glint with a hint of mischief. Blair smirked, she had missed that look of his. He tightened his arms around her back, "I'd rather remember that time we played horny customer and naughty waiter and I had to do anything I could to make sure you were satisfied." Chuck began peppering kisses along her throat and behind her ears. Blair's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she tipped her chin up to allow him easier access for more kisses.

"Oh yes, I remember that game." Her voice had a deeper throaty timber to it. No one had ever made her feel as sexy as Chuck did. They had enjoyed roll playing when they were a couple and were always into trying a little kink in the bedroom; sometimes out of it as well. Neither before nor after had she ever felt as comfortable with her sexuality as she was with Chuck. She didn't know what it was about him, but he always made her feel like a natural sex kitten.

Blair grabbed the back of Chuck's head and kissed him deeply and passionately. Her tongue slipped through his lips and began wrestling his. They were full of need and passion and their bodies began rubbing against each others in a frenzy. Blair pulled back from his kiss and arched her right eye brow at him. With a devilish smirk she asked, "You don't still have those handcuffs laying around do you?"

With a growl, Chuck reach for Blair's lifting her and wrapping her shapely legs around his waist. "What sort of person doesn't keep handcuffs and a silk blindfold in their bedside table?" As he began walking with her back towards the bedroom, Blair wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and continued kissing his full lips she had been deprived of for so long.

Twenty minutes later they had lost what little clothing they had had on, and Chuck was currently handcuffed to his own bed and blindfolded with his own mask. Only with Blair would he allow himself to get into this predicament. He would have smiled if his mouth wasn't more pleasantly occupied. Blair was leaning over him thanking God he still did that thing with his tongue when she heard her phone go off. She froze, her body still leaning over Chuck, "Blair Waldorf, don't you dare answer that phone," his husky bedroom voice still got her juices flowing.

"I'll be right back," There was too much enjoyment in her voice for Chuck's liking at the moment. He knew she would use this moment to tease and play with him. "don't you move a muscle." Yes, he laughed to himself, that sing-songy voice of hers meant nothing good for him while he was immobilized and blind. She kissed him on the forehead then bounced off the bed in search of her phone. It was a text Serena.

_Hey B! We r suppose to have brunch...where r u? _

_Hey S...rain check on brunch...a little tied up w something ;)_

_OMG...I'm scared to ask. Call me when u can. We need to talk!_

_...and untie Chuck!_

Blair rolled her eyes. She had forgotten that Serena and Nate had seen her and Chuck leaving together last night. Serena was going to want to discuss her and Chuck and Blair wasn't ready to dig into her feelings or what had transpired between the two former lovers over the past day. She was still too nervous to have the talk with Chuck. Talking about it meant they had to talk about the breakup and real life. As long as they kept it just sex, at least for right now, then none of it seemed real. She was also trying not to focus on her concerns that Chuck only wanted sex between them. He was Chuck Bass, of course he would want to just keep it physical; he hadn't said anything on the contrary. However they had both been guilty of keeping conversation easy and superficial, both obviously avoiding serious topics regarding their past and future. Oh well, she was Blair Waldorf if it was one thing she did well it was editing out the parts of her life that didn't fit into her perfect movie, avoidance was her specialty. And he was Chuck Bass, master of using sex to replace emotional relationships and feelings. Blair smiled slightly to herself as she walked back to an eagerly waiting Chuck and sighed; back to distracting him with sex.

Blair was draped across Chuck napping after a very active morning in bed. He was running his fingers softly through her silken tresses. It had been so long since he had felt this content. He felt like his missing piece had finally returned and now he was whole again. He only wished he knew how she was feeling. Both of them had quickly and obviously changed the subject whenever anything remotely close to the topic of them came up. They were avoiding what needed to be hashed out sooner rather than later. The past day since seeing her again at the Plaza had been a dream, and he was not going to let her go this time without a fight. Whether she wanted to be with him again or not, Chuck was determined to make her see they were destined for each other.

**A/N: I was going to write the flash back of the break up in this chapter, but I felt like this was a good spot to wrap up. THE TALK will happen next chapter. This story is going to have very little angst bc I just want to have fun sweet Chair so hopefully yall who are reading want a lite fun story. Let me know what yall think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Okay, time for more Chair therapy for me. So confession, I haven't seen GG since the wedding episode. It's not really the whole Dan and Blair thing that makes it impossible to watch but its mostly how the writers have treated Blair's character. In aprox 5 episodes she's gone from running off to be with Chuck bc she'll never loves him like no other to**** marrying another guy bc of a pact w God to blatantly cheating on her now husband with a third guy that she is now in love with...5 episodes! I kind of wish the writers would just let Chuck move on bc he deserves someone who ****does love him** **and the writers are determined that Blair can't be that to everyone who is reading, subscribing and especially reviewing the story. Its nice to know there are others out there suffering with me! haha**

******A/N: Okay...to clear up any confusion...the part in italics is suppose to be a flashback of Chuck and Blair's break up years before. Everything after that is present time, after they've hooked up again. I'm sorry if I didn't make that easy to see! **

_**7 yrs ago**  
><em>

_Chuck had been watching Blair push her untouched food around her plate all throughout dinner, "Blair, you're a nervous wreck. Are you going to tell me what's got you so worried?" He put his fork down on his plate leaning back in his chair waiting for Blair to open up. _

"_Chuck...we need to talk."_

"_Oh God, Blair. What's going on?" His stomach sunk. He could tell by her demeanor that whatever was bothering her was not going to be something he was going to like hearing. "Blair, please, tell me." Chuck's voice cracked with emotion and he moved to the chair next to her leaning into to take her hands in his. He ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands, "Blair, whatever it is, I'm here, it's okay."_

_Blair rolled her eyes, "Oh Chuck, its not as bad as all that. It's actually really exciting news. Um, it turns out that I've been accepted to the International Business graduate program...at the University of Paris." Blair held her breath waiting for Chuck's response to her news. _

"_What? I don't understand? I didn't even know you had applied. What about getting your masters at Columbia? We celebrated you getting into Columbia last month and you never mentioned anything about applying anywhere else." By trying to keep his voice soft he was coming across much calmer than how he felt inside. Chuck could feel his face getting warm and could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had a very specific plan for himself and Blair after her graduation in a couple of months. He saw no reason to delay the inevitable, Blair was the one and he was ready to get married as soon as she was done with school. _

"_I didn't say anything because I didn't think I would get in, but Chuck, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. I am so excited about this program." _

"_Excited?" Chuck pulled away from Blair and leaned all the way back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Blair, you're planning on moving across the Atlantic ocean for God knows how many years without even discussing it with me and all you can say is you're excited?" So much for remaining clam. He stood up and walked to the bar to pour himself a drink._

_Blair was hot on his heels, "Well I'm sorry that I happen to be VERY excited about this chance. Don't you understand what this means for me Chuck? This is one of the most elite programs in the world and they accepted me. This is everything I have worked hard for."_

_Chuck slammed his empty glass on the bar and snapped around to face her. "What about what WE planned, Blair? What about everything we've worked for together?"_

"_Chuck, this is my dream! Why are you being like this?"_

"_What dream, Blair? Until 5 minutes ago I have never heard you mention one word about getting your masters in Paris. You know what I think you didn't tell me you applied because you knew I wouldn't want you to go. All the times we've talked about our plans together after graduation and you never mentioned anything about this." Chuck's breath was labored. His anger was taking over, he couldn't think straight. They had made plans, where was this coming from. Had Blair been making plans to move without him because she didn't want to be with him any more? _

"_Chuck, you're acting as though this is permanent, or that neither of us have the means to travel to see each other. Why are you being unreasonable? I'm sorry I've made my choice; you're going to have to come to terms with it!" Blair's whole body was shaking. He had always been so supportive of her. Chuck was her biggest fan. Why was he fighting her on this. This was such an amazing opportunity why couldn't he see that. She knew he wanted to move in together once she graduated but what was the big deal with waiting a few years. _

"_You know what Blair, I think there is much more to this than going off to school." _

_Blair shrunk back at the venom in his voice. Then snapped back in attack,"What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_It means I think you want out of this relationship and you're using going away to school as your way out."_

"_That's crazy, Chuck."_

"_Is it Blair? You know what, you don't want to be the bad guy, fine. I'm use to being the villain. I'll give you the decision. You can stay and be with me...still getting your masters here at Columbia, or you can go to Paris to study, but we're done." As soon as the heated words came out of his mouth he regretted them, but they were Chuck and Blair, they'd said much worse to each other. _

_Blair froze for a moment, and gave Chuck an ice cold stare. "You know what Chuck, if that's how you want it to be then I choose Paris." _

_Chuck's face fell. "Blair, you don't mean that." His voice quivered as his eyes began to water. _

_Blair walked so she was standing close to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Chuck, I think maybe I've been in denial. I know you're ready for us to settle down, but I think there are things I still want to do before I can do that. I mean, you're Chuck Bass. You're successfully running a billion dollar company at twenty-one years old. You've made such a great name and reputation for yourself, and I am so proud of you. I want that too, for myself. We should be the most powerful couple in Manhattan, and I want to be your equal. I want to prove I am worthy of being the partner of Chuck Bass." Her voice was soft but serious as she explained to him what she had been feeling for a while now. _

"_Blair, what are you saying? You already are a smart, powerful woman. If its success you want, you can achieve it studying at Columbia and working here in Manhattan. Please Blair, please don't go to Paris. Please don't leave me, I will give you everything you want if you stay here."_

"_That's exactly what I mean. If I stay here everything I get will partly be because of my connections to you. Every accomplishment will be shadowed by the fact that I'm Chuck Bass's girlfriend. This will be the only thing I've ever done all on my own. Cyrus helped me get into NYU, you helped me get into Columbia, but I got into this masters program all by myself. I love you so much Chuck, but I have to do this if we can ever be together in the future."_

_Chuck was broken. He loved her drive and ambition, it was on of the things that turned him on about her most. However, he had pictured every day for the rest of his life being with Blair, and she wanted to go off without him. "Blair, please. You know I can't be Chuck Bass without you. Everything I've ever accomplished is because of you. You give me strength and drive and focus. It's all for you. What will I do without you?"_

"_Then maybe this is best for both of us. It will give us a chance to prove ourselves as individuals before being together. I think it would be best if we don't see each other for a while before I leave. This is not an easy decision for me Chuck, and I just think we should keep our distance. I'm sorry, I really do love you." She began walking out of the suite, and Chuck continued softly begging her to stay even as he watch her walk out the door. _

_Chuck walked into his room and pulled the small box he had kept hidden in his closet. He had planned on taking her on a romantic trip to celebrate her graduation and while there he would ask her to be his wife. Now staring at the sparkling diamond he couldn't help but dread that he had just lost her forever. She had asked him to leave her alone and let her do this on her own. He loved her enough to let her have her dreams. Chuck could only pray that one day she would come back to him, because he knew there would never be any one he loved like her. _

**present time**

Chuck sat down at the bar in his suite thinking about the past couple of days since Blair's return. She had left that morning in a hurry, saying she had work to catch up on and lunch with Serena planned. She had promised to call him as she was headed out the door. So now Chuck was left with his thoughts, most of which all came back to how to get Blair to stay in New York and to be with him. He had to make her realize they were destined for each other. Over the years his butterflies for her had never died, and the past couple of days only solidified the fact that they belonged together. He had let her go once without a fight, praying that one day they would be together again. Now, that Chuck has his second chance he was determined to make her his forever.

When Serena got to Delicatessen that afternoon Blair was already seated drinking a martini. "Is that a celebratory 'Yay true love never dies- I love life' drink or an 'Oh no, I've been locked away having a sex-cation with my ex whom I haven't seen or spoken to in years' drink?"

"Its a mind your own business drink." Blair said with a forced smile. "And I'll have another one." She said to the waiter who had walked up when Serena sat down.

Serena's smiled up at the waiter, "And I'll have a 'My best friend is getting ready to spill the beans' glass of champagne. Thanks." The waiter chuckled and walked off to get their drinks. Serena turned back to Blair, "B, tell me everything. Did you talk everything out? Does this mean you're back together? I never really did understand why you broke up in the first place, but ce la vive. You both deserve to be happy, and I think this is great!"

"Ugh, S, stop!" Blair dropped her head into her hands, "we didn't talk about anything. Any time one of us tried to start the conversation the other one would start using sex as a distraction. And can I go on the record to state that he doesn't play fair, he has this one thing he does where he puts he tongue on..."

"Oh God, no, please stop that sentence!" Serena squealed and put her hands over her ears teasing Blair.

Blair pouted, "Well I was just trying to say that he is very good at distracting when he wants to be."

"Well B, how do you feel about the situation? Are your feelings still there? Do you want to get back together with him?"

Blair sighed as a little grin crept on her face. "I don't know...I mean all I do know is that when I saw him the other night all these feelings washed over me and I just wanted to be near him. I feel like so much has changed _about_ us, but nothing has changed_ between_ us. I know I'm not making sense but how I feel doesn't really make sense to me right now. I just know that I want to be around him." As she continued to ramble her grin grew into a smile that stretched across her face.

"Oh my gosh B, you're glowing!" Serena gushed. "Well you said you were in town indefinitely while starting up the New York offices for Blanchard and Depaul; so why don't you two take this chance to test the waters and see if you can actually make sense of your feelings. I know Chuck still cares for you. He may have tried to hide his feelings, but he's carried a torch for you all this time. You just need to sit him down and talk it out. You guys are not kids anymore; its okay to be honest about you feelings. You won't regret it; I think he will surprise you."

"When did Serena Van der Woodsen become so wise?" The girls laughed together. "You're right though, we have to talk, sooner rather than later. Hopefully he'll be able to forgive me, but if not there's always hate sex."

"Ugh, why me? My poor ears!" Serena laughed. "Yes, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by Chuck. Now, tell me all about work. How exciting that they're letting you spearhead opening the New York offices! That's huge!"

"It is huge, and I'm excited for the opportunity. My boss Luc said that the partners think I'm ready to take on the this challenge and since I'm from New York this would be the perfect opportunity for me." The two old friends caught up over drinks and dinner. It was so nice to be back in New York.

Chuck's head popped up from the document he was reading when he heard the elevator ding. In sashayed the woman who had been on his mind all day. "Waldorf?"

She walked right to his bar, "We need to talk to Bass." She poured two both of them three fingers of scotch, handed Chuck his glass when he walked up beside her.

"Okay." They sat down at the stools at his bar taking sips of their drinks.

Blair took a deep calming breath, "Chuck, the past couple of days have been amazing."

"I agree, they have." he replied cautiously.

"I've really enjoyed spending time with you again and would maybe be interested in spending more time together." her eyes glued to her lap too nervous to look at Chuck.

"Blair, what are you trying to say?"

She took another long deep sip of her scotch, "I'm saying that I would like to try dating again while I'm back in the city."

Chuck's eye bore into hers. "So you want to date me while you're back in the city and then what drop me again once you're headed back to Paris? God, Blair I can't go through that again."

Her heart dropped. "Oh. Of course. Well, I'm glad we got that out in the open. Well I should probably go. It was nice seeing you; I'll call you soon. Maybe we could grab a drink sometime." She was headed towards the door trying to get out of there as quickly as she could. She didn't know what she had been thinking, of course he wasn't interested in getting back together with the person who had left him broken hearted years ago. She felt so stupid.

"Blair, wait." Chuck called after her. He got up from the stool and strode to her. "When I saw you across the ballroom the other night it was like this feeling of happiness came over me. It was like my heart was saying 'there you are again, everything is going to be okay'. The past days we've spent together have only ensured me that what we shared together is still real. I let you go once to pursue your life in Paris, but let this be your warning that I will not let you go that easily this time. I will spend every day for the rest of my life proving to you that we were meant to be together."

She couldn't breath. He was dark and intense, standing so close to her, and so sexy. Her heart was pounding as she took in the passion in his eyes. She believed him, that he wouldn't let her go, but she was okay because she knew at that moment no matter where she went she wanted Chuck Bass by her side. This was their moment to make it work. Unable to think of anything else to say, Blair kissed him showing him that she felt the same way.

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone for reading! Again this is just a sweet Chair story...nothing too serious or deep. Please review if you're enjoying it, and you can always PM me if you need to go on a "Why do the GG writers hate me?" rant bc I've really been needing those lately and not many of my friends watch the show so none of them appreciate my crazy Gossip Girl rants. LOL  
><strong>


End file.
